


Bucky Bear

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't say 'no' to Steve when he calls him 'Bucky Bear'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear

Bucky winces as he wakes up, cursing at the sunlight that hits him straight in the eye. He stretches and rolls around, a slight shiver running down his spine as he realizes the space next to him is empty. He knows Steve is already up – he can hear him messing around in the kitchen, probably getting ready for his morning run.

“You’re up!” Steve exclaims cheerfully as he walks in their bedroom.

“No, I’m not,” Bucky grumbles and buries his head under the pillow, ready to go back to sleep.

Steve laughs, and temporarily climbs back in bed, even if he’s already dressed in his running clothes and shoes. He nudges and pokes Bucky a few times, and gets no response. “Come on, get up,” he says as he drags his fingers over Bucky’s shoulders and neck. “Come run with me,”

Bucky turns his back to him. “No, I’m sleeping, go away,” he moans in protest, unwilling to get out of bed that early in the morning – and for what? Steve might call it ‘running’, but Bucky knows it means ‘racing’ instead. Even so, he can feel his defenses crumbling away as soon as Steve starts nuzzling his neck. He can feel the smile on Steve’s lips as they softly press on his neck and shoulders and down his back.

“Come on, Bucky Bear. Come with me, I’ll be lonely.”

Bucky groans out loud, knowing he’s about to give in and get up. He rolls on his back and looks up at Steve, and he can’t help but smile at the goofy expression he’s greeted with and the pair of soft lips that land on his.

“’Morning, Bucky Bear.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, shoves Steve away and grudgingly gets out of bed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bucky Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312748) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
